Focus
Focus is the sixth episode of Season One. Synopsis Morgan's struggles with accepting Teddy's sexuality progress. Melissa meets with Principal Meyers. After weeks of having her suspicions, Carol finally uncovers Nicole's big secret. Susanna confesses her feelings for Bonnie, the moment taking an unexpected turn. Jake returns to school for the first time since the attack to find his locker vandalized. Plot * Carol steps out of the shower to see Nicole's wedding ring on the sink counter. Considering how off Nicole had been acting, she realizes that this could lead her to finding out why and takes it. She spends the rest of the day waiting for Nicole to get home from work. When she does, Carol doesn't waste any time to bring the conversation to light. She holds up the ring and asks why she had left it behind. Nicole takes a few seconds to come up with an answer and fails. Carol steps forward and asks her to be truthful, causing Nicole to show slight hesitation. She vaguely explains herself before confessing and begging for forgiveness. Carol interrogates her with multiple questions about her and Jonathan's affair, demanding honest answers for each of them. Nicole reveals that it had been going on for nearly a month, angering Carol. Carol never once looked up to any other couple, but she looked up to her parents' relationship as they always gave her hope on finding love, justifying her dismay toward the situation. Carol says that if she doesn't come clean to Allen by the end of the week, she'll do it herself and walks away. * Over the weekend, Melissa gives Bonnie a heads up that she will be attending an important meeting at city hall just before leaving the house. Instead, she heads to her school. She is greeted by Principal Meyer who stands on the top step. They ask each other if they are feeling well and exchange a long hug. Melissa is then led to his office where they get settled. After referring to him as Principal throughout the start of their conversation, he assures her that she can use the nickname she had originally given him. She listens and begins to refer to him as Tommy. After a moment of silence, Melissa speaks up and expresses how happy she is to see him after so long. Tommy says that she misses her and quickly changes the topic, hoping to get things over with. He proceeds to asking about Bonnie and how she is doing. Melissa mentions how upset she is that she has a suspension record and that she may never forgive him. Tommy doesn't respond to her and sits down on his desk. She approaches him and stops only a few feet away, a serious look on her face. He shakes his head and asks if they can tell Bonnie about their secret, one that they've been keeping from her for years. Melissa claims that it will not only ruin her life, but make Bonnie hate her. Though Tommy doesn't make an argument, he reveals that after their meeting in which she was suspended in, he hasn't stopped thinking about her and that he only wants to make things right. This gets Melissa thinking, but she wants a few days to figure it out. She is about to walk out of the room when Tommy stops her to tell he will be appealing Bonnie's suspension and that she can return to school, also hinting that he will remove it from her record. Melissa thanks him with a hug. * Jake and Victoria are walking into the school when Jake notices people walking by and laughing at him while at it. He knows that their taunting is most likely due to the fact that both him and Teddy are out, but his locker tells him everything he needs to know. Homophobic slurs are written up and down the front of it in red spray paint, the perpetrator making it clear that he has no limits. Victoria urges him to report it to Tommy before doing anything, but Jake doesn't want to. He enters a nearby restroom and leaves with a heavy set of paper napkins. He ends up cleaning the locker on his own and goes on with his day. While eating alongside Bonnie and Susanna in the cafeteria just two hours later, he is called to Tommy's office. He arrives to see both him and Victoria, a photo of the vandalization in his hands. He questions Jake as to why he didn't report the incident once it happened, Jake responding with his assumption that the school doesn't care about their gay students. Tommy assures him that their goal is to make every student feel safe, no matter their gender, race, or sexual orientation and that he is determined to find out who vandalized his locker. Victoria apologizes for selling him out and wishes him well, patting him on the shoulder before leaving. As they are alone, Jake sees this as the perfect time to ask Tommy about what kind of punishment he will be giving the bully. Tommy tells him that he will be giving the student a five-day suspension and a month long sensitivity course. Jake laughs and asks him about James, a former student, and reminds him of the steps he failed to take to address his homophobic bullies which ultimately led to his murder. He affirms that he doesn't need his help and walks out of the room. * Morgan is laying in bed, reading a book as she watches the evening news. Calvin steps in and advises her that Teddy is not coming home, worrying her. She assumes that something happened to him and reaches for her phone to call the police. He stops her from dialing the number and tells her that it was Teddy's decision not to. After witnessing how she had acted after finding out about his sexuality, he chose to stay with Jake and his parents until he is ready to see her. Morgan angrily pushes Calvin out of the way and blames him for allowing Teddy to make such a big, stupid, and illogical decision without thinking twice. She continues to rant about how ungrateful Teddy is for leaving his very own mother in the dust while getting ready to go find him. Calvin defends him and suggests that maybe she stop and listen to herself, leading Morgan to slapping him in the face. She tells him that she refuses to tell her mother that she has a gay son as she cries. She then grabs her keys and leaves for her car. Calvin is about to stop her when he realizes that there is nothing he can do nor say to change her mind. * Bonnie is eating popcorn in the living room while watching a movie when Susanna walks in. Bonnie smiles while Susanna walks up to her and offers her a snack. She gladly accepts her offer and sits down next to her, eating popcorn as she tunes into the movie just starting on the television across the room. She waits a few minutes before speaking up and asks if they can talk. Bonnie agrees and pauses the movie after setting her bowl of popcorn aside. Susanna doesn't waste any time before bringing up their near kiss which had happened just a few days prior, apologizing for possibly making her feel uncomfortable. Bonnie denies feeling uncomfortable and says that she only asked what she was doing because she had been caught off guard. She also mentions that if she had been given a heads up, she probably wouldn't have stopped her. Regardless, Susanna feels bad for making her push her away. With the air finally clear, she moves on to the next topic she's been meaning to talk to her about. Susanna starts off by telling her that it is something she has been dreading on sharing and can no longer handle holding it in. Bonnie takes her hand and reminds her that she can tell her anything, just like they've been doing ever since they first met. Susanna nods and confesses her feelings for her, showing immediate relief after finally getting it out of her. She continues and explains that she's always been in love with her and how much her feelings have intensified within the past month alone. Speechless, Bonnie stares at Susanna with a slightly open mouth while rapidly blinking. She speaks up and admits that she's been waiting for Susanna to tell her for a long time, smiling while at it. Susanna doesn't believe her, but Bonnie assures her that she is being serious and that she's always had feelings for her in the back of her mind. They start laughing and don't stop for a few seconds, Bonnie stopping them by kissing Susanna. Susanna kisses her back and asks if this means that they're a couple. Bonnie nods and says the word "girlfriends", causing them to laugh. Before resuming the movie, they take each other's hands and run off to tell both their parents. * Nicole arrives home to see Carol and Allen having dinner in the living room. Nicole kisses Allen before heading to the kitchen, causing Carol to shake her head. She assures Allen that she is okay after he asks and gets up to follow Nicole. She closes and locks the door behind them and reminds her of their previous truce. Nicole wants to tell Allen about the affair and thought she was ready to do so, but doesn't want to hurt him. She knows that if she does, he will want to get a divorce. Carol prefers she get a divorce than keep up her innocent act and come clean, unknowingly raising her voice while speaking. This prompts Allen to entering the room and asking if everything is okay. Carol moves aside to reveal a teary eyed Nicole then heads for the door. She leaves after Allen asks Nicole what just happened between them. Moments later, she finds herself in her bedroom, laying down as she overhears both her parents having a screaming match back in the kitchen. Showing no emotion, she still seem proud of herself while saddened that her family has fallen apart. All she wanted was for Allen to know the truth. * David and Elizabeth sit Teddy and Jake down for dinner, an important talk following the meal. David reveals that Morgan had shown up at their house while Teddy was asleep to take him home. He says that he lied and told her that he wasn't home and apologizes for not telling his own mother the truth. Teddy assures her that it is okay and expresses how thankful he is for keeping her away. After her negative comments about his sexuality, he refuses to see her. David understands and tells him that he is welcome to stay for however long he needs until he feels comfortable being around Morgan again. Jake sees their serious conversation as an opportunity to apologize for getting Teddy into such a big mess that costed him his relationship with his parents, upsetting Teddy. Teddy tells him not to feel bad about anything because it wasn't his fault and hugs him. Jake is relieved, but refuses not to take at least some of the blame. After getting the tears out of the way, the four of them clean the dining room then watch a movie together.Category:Season One